


the glamorous life of the amorous strife

by candydrop



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe: Humans and Digimon Co-Exist, DJ Miya x Yamato (Teen-Age Wolves) x Mimi Tachikawa, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydrop/pseuds/candydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako focuses on her personal goals and takes her hobby of mixing music a step further after her bad luck with dating (and to meet her favorite idol singer, Mimi Tachikawa). On the other hand, Mimi secretly begins to reconsider her career objectives and plans to retire from the idol scene. Meanwhile, Yamato, the lead singer of a blues band, becomes attracted to a girl at the local flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glamorous life of the amorous strife

Miyako hates men.

_(That is, with the exception of her father, Hawkmon, and Iori. Mantarou qualifies when he's not making his stupid snide comments. Maybe Daisuke, too.)_

She finds it a little jarring that she even came to such a conclusion. Years ago, no one, not even herself, would even dream of this happening. Then again, years ago, she was a naive teenager with a heart that fluttered pink at the thought of her own prince, a stupid girl that fell for almost every boy she laid eyes on. It's probably because of her horrendous luck in love that she's a little cynical about the dating game. It might be because she held too high of expectations about her suitors, but she isn't sure. However, it's definitely because of one American boy named Wallace, who she broke up with two weeks ago because he called her dramatic and what kind of boyfriend does that?

_(She should have known long distance relationships would never work. This was a huge mistake.)_

_(But dear God, he was so beautiful and wonderful and perfect at first glance that it was too good to be true.)_

It's a good thing that he's already finished his studies abroad, because Miyako's not sure what she would do if she had to see him in her classes again. She's been doing anything to distract herself -- studying, playing computer Solitaire, fiddling around with her music programs to generate spunky remixes -- but every time she boots up her laptop, all she can think of is Wallace's stupid e-mails and stupid conversations and stupid everything. The moment she remembers all those times of them exchanging music and him crooning her favorite songs over video chat before bedtime, she ends up shutting down her computer and curling in a corner on her bed. It makes her upset that she's still mad about it, because she knows he's still under her skin.

_(She missed the soft tenor of his voice, and it's because of him, she continued her hobby of mixing music tracks. He always told her he loved her remix of his favorite song, "Door to Summer.")_

Hawkmon's been a sympathetic soul to her since the break-up, but lately, she feels a little guilty turning his studying time into venting time. Instead, she takes solace in her two Ms: music and Mimi Tachikawa.

_(Make that one M: Mimi Tachikawa was really all she listened to nowadays. She has all her albums and photobooks and always wakes up to the large poster hanging in her room.)_

There was something healing about Mimi Tachikawa's music that Miyako felt upon hearing her belt out stories of first love and heartbreak. It's as if she understands what she's going through, and knows the secret behind happiness. There's a special radiance in every movement she makes and every note she hits that oozed of confidence and personality, blossoming like a frail flower standing strong in the rain.

Miyako's no stranger to the music industry and is aware that her songs may be just as manufactured as her appearance, yet Mimi Tachikawa's true persona was identifiable by her grateful eyes and graceful smile. No amount of Photoshop or auto-tune can hide the genuinely pure soul in her. In all of her flowery glory, she was beautiful, talented, and personable that she was the perfect image of the woman Miyako wanted to be. She could be, if she weren't so idealistic and forceful and dram-- _expressive_ all the time.

While browsing on the Internet, Miyako finds an article gossiping about rumors of Mimi Tachikawa dating a man several years her senior. On a normal day, she'd comment with an onslaught of the vilest insults directed at this anonymous womanizer, vilifying him to be a dirty coattail-rider unworthy of the pure angel that is Mimi Tachikawa. But instead, she sighs in envy.

_(It must be nice being in love, to have someone who would always be there for you.)_

_Maybe it's finally time to take that step into becoming that "perfect" woman she dreamed of being._

__(Miyako must have been born under an unlucky star.)_ _


End file.
